Kong (MonsterVerse)
|-|Juvenile= =Summary= Kong is a Titan and a giant ape that rules over the mysterious land known as Skull Island. With the death of his family and his entire species, Kong is a lonely and solitary creature despite the following he has amassed on the island with human worshippers. Due to the death of his family at the hands of the Skullcrawlers, Kong gas taken it upon himself to defend all life on the island from them, earning the care and respect from the inhabitants of Skull Island. This attracted the attention of the mysterious Monarch organization that sent a team in to study both him and Skull Island. Despite his incredible strength, Kong has yet to fully grow and attain his complete strength. Powers and Stats Name: Kong, Titanus Kong, God of Skull Island, The Mountain-Who-Thunders-Death, King of the Primates, Apex-Predator, The Guardian, Lonely God Origin: MonsterVerse Gender: Male Age: At least 40 Classification: Titan, prehistoric ape, King of Skull Island Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, expert melee combatant (can use and create improvised weapons), regeneration (at least low), immortality (type 1; Kong’s species can live millions of years but are still susceptible to dying at the hands of other Titans), enhanced senses, stealth mastery, able to jump long distances Weaknesses: He is still very young meaning he hasn’t fully grown yet; his skin can be cut by the rotor blades of a helicopter. Resistances: Radiation Aleph: 0 Firepower: 'At least '''Building level '(his punches can casually shatter helicopters, easily overpowered a Mire Squid by tearing off its tentacles, lifted and threw Ramarak several dozen meters against a boulder and defeated him) '''Durability:'' At least '''Building level '(took only minor damage by the bullets from military helicopters and attacks from the Skullcrawlers; was only temporarily knocked out for a few moments from a flaming explosion and took some attacks from Ramarak) Lifting Strength: Class K (lifted a 10 metre wide boulder overhead casually, the weight having been calculated at 815 tonnes) Striking Strength: 'At least '''Class MJ '(much stronger physically than the Ramarak; his punches have a force of 150 tons) '''Range: Melee range of several dozen meters by sheer virtue of size Speed: At least Subsonic on foot by virtue of sheer size, at least Subsonic '''reactions (Easily swatted helicopters) '''Stamina: Very high (was only temporarily knocked out for a few moments from a flaming explosion; fought the alpha Skullcrawler shortly after this and walked off, showing no sign of being exhausted after his fight) Precision: Very high Intelligence: Below Average, Kong seems to show a great deal of loneliness, as the last of his kind. One of the comics depicts him crying over the remains of his deceased parents, who were killed by Skull Crawlers. Kong has demonstrated a degree of altruism by rescuing a Sker Buffalo that was pinned underneath a downed helicopter, and later rescued Mason Weaver during his battle with Ramarak. He can differentiate his allies from his enemies, takes advantage of his surroundings while fighting, and is able to use tools like a rock as weapons like many primates do. Though in Skull Island: The Birth of Kong, Kong is stated to have an instinct to protect humans, he only kills those humans who did something to warrant it, such as by attacking him or the island and/or endangering the lives of others. Equipment: None notable Techniques: '''None notable '''Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable |-|Mature= =Summary= It’s been many years since 1973 and Kong has achieved his full growth and presumably attained even more power. As the Titans leave for Skull Island, led by Godzilla the King of the Monsters, Kong is forced to do battle with Godzilla to defend his territory from a massive invasion. Powers and Stats Name: Kong, Titanus Kong, God of Skull Island, The Mountain-Who-Thunders-Death, King of the Primates, Apex-Predator, The Guardian, Lonely God Origin: MonsterVerse Gender: Male Age: At least 116 Classification: Titan, prehistoric ape, King of Skull Island Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, expert melee combatant (can use and create improvised weapons), regeneration (at least low), immortality (type 1; Kong’s species can live millions of years but are still susceptible to dying at the hands of other Titans), enhanced senses, stealth mastery, able to jump long distances Weaknesses: None notable Resistances: Radiation Aleph: 0 Firepower: 'At least '''Multi-Continent level '(ignored Ghidorah’s alpha call to defend Skull Island, a feat only Godzilla and Mothra were capable of; will fight Godzilla) '''Durability:'' At least '''Multi-Continent level' Lifting Strength: At least Class K, possibly Class M Striking Strength: 'At least '''Class YJ '(able to go to blows with Godzilla) '''Range: Melee range of several dozen meters by sheer virtue of size Speed: At least Subsonic on foot by virtue of sheer size, at least Supersonic '''reactions '''Stamina: Very high Precision: Very high Intelligence: Below Average Equipment: None notable Techniques: '''None notable '''Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:King Kong Category:MonsterVerse Category:Kaiju